During inclement weather, standard windshield wiper systems may not be sufficient. With respect to side windows and mirrors in particular, a drivers visibility can be severely impaired. The present invention features a wiper system for wiping side windows and side mirrors of a vehicle such as a truck (e.g., commercial truck). The wiper system can help clear rain, fog, debris, slush, and the like. The wiper system can help a driver maintain a full view when passing, changing lanes, merging, reversing, or the like.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.